The Price of Gold/Transcript
CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Casa da madrasta da Cinderela, quintal. Um grupo de mulheres bem vestidas caminham para uma carruagem e sobem nela. A carruagem sai, deixando para trás uma moça desgrenhada olhando. No fundo, há um castelo. Há fogos de artifício sendo disparados lá. Uma fada aparece e voa para a Cinderela. :Fada Madrinha: Não se desespere, querida. Você irá ao baile. :Cinderela: Quem é você? :(A Fada se transforma em uma mulher) :Fada Madrinha: Sou sua Fada Madrinha. E vim aqui para mudar sua vida, Cinderela. :Cinderela: Mas, minha madrasta me disse que eu não podia ir. Ela me proibiu de sair. :Fada Madrinha: Sua madrasta não tem isso. Esta varinha tem o poder de levá-la para o baile, para o seu príncipe, e para... :Cinderela: O que... O que você fez? :Rumplestiltskin: Ora, ora. Consegui o que queria. Não precisa ficar com medo. :Cinderela: Não preciso? Você acabou de matar a minha fada madrinha. Ela só queria me ajudar. :Rumplestiltskin: Queria mesmo? Você sabe o que é isso? :(Ele levanta a varinha) :Cinderela: Pura magia. :Rumplestiltskin: Pura maldade. Acredite, eu lhe fiz um favor. Toda magia tem um preço. Volte para sua vida e agradeça aos céus que você ainda tem para o que voltar. :Cinderela: Minha vida... É horrível. :Rumplestiltskin: Então a mude. Não pode lidar com isso. :(Ele se vira para sair) :Cinderela: Não, não, espera. Eu posso lidar com isso. Eu farei qualquer coisa para sair daqui. Qualquer coisa. :Rumplestiltskin: Qualquer coisa? :Cinderela: Sabe como usar essa varinha, Sr... :Rumplestiltskin: Rumplestiltskin. E sim, é claro que sei. :Cinderela: Então me ajude. :Rumplestiltskin: Se eu te ajudar, e se você conseguir arcar com as consequências, então vai ficar me devendo um favor. :Cinderela: Diga. O que você quer? :Rumplestiltskin: Algo... Precioso. :Cinderela: Mas eu não tenho nada. :Rumplestiltskin: Mas vai ter. Esse desejo, lhe trará mais riquezas do que pode imaginar. :Cinderela: Não preciso de riquezas. Darei o que você quiser. Só me tire daqui. :Rumplestiltskin: Agora sim. :Cinderela: Como funciona? :Rumplestiltskin: Não tenha medo! Minhas necessidades são pequenas, e tudo que tem que fazer, é assinar na linha pontilhada. (Ele faz aparecer um longo contrato) Negócio fechado? :Cinderela: Sim. Sim, obrigada. :(Ela assina o contrato. Rumpelstiltskin, em seguida, balança a varinha e ela se transforma em uma princesa, com sapatos de cristal) :Rumplestiltskin: Ta-dah! :Cinderela: Cristal? :Rumplestiltskin: Toda história precisa de um detalhe memorável. Vamos ver como eles ficam? Agora divirta-se. Mas fique de olho na hora. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, rua principal. Emma e HGenry estão andando pela rua. :Henry: Tem certeza que podemos andar assim? :Emma: Chega da gente ficar se escondendo. Se sua mãe não quer que eu te acompanhe até o ônibus da escola, eu tenho que conversar com ela. :Henry: Você é brava. Vai precisar disso na Operação Cobra. Falando nisso, você acha que precisamos de codinomes? :Emma: Mas "Cobra" não é um codinome? :Henry: Essa é missão. Me refiro a nós. Preciso de um nome pra você. :Emma: Ah. Bom... Bom, você pode me chamar de Emma por enquanto. :Henry: Tá bom. Então, até mais, Emma. :(Henry entra no ônibus. O ônibus sai e o carro de patrulha de Graham aparece próximo à Emma com a sirene ligada) :Emma: Pra que a sirene? :Graham: É difícil chamar sua atenção. :Emma: Você conseguiu? Vai me prender de novo? :Graham: Eu vim agradecer. Por ajudar a procura o paciente em coma. Estamos em dívida com você. :Emma: E o que é que eu ganho. Ganho um título? A chave da cidade? :Graham: Que tal um emprego? Preciso de uma assistente. :Emma: Obrigada, mas eu já tenho um emprego. :Graham: Então, como fiadora? Não tem muita coisa acontecendo aqui. :Emma: Também não vejo muito serviço de xerife por aqui. :Graham: É a sua chance de ver isso de perto. Tem convênio. Só pense a respeito. E fique mais um pouco. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Lanchonete da Vovó. Emma está sentada lendo o jornal, e Ruby a serve um chocolate quente. :Emma: Obrigada. :(Regina entra na Lanchonete e se senta com Emma) :Regina: Como foi sua caminhada com o Henry? É isso mesmo. Eu sei de tudo. Mas relaxa. Eu não me importo. :Emma: Não se importa? :Regina: Não. Porque você não me preocupa mais, Srta. Swan. Eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre você. E o que eu descobri foi reconfortante. Tudo se resume ao número sete. :Emma: Sete? :Regina: É o número de endereços que você teve na última década. Sua mais longa estadia durou dois anos. Me diga, o que você gostou tanto em Tallahassee? :Emma: Se quer saber, eu já achei um lugar pra ficar na cidade. :Regina: Eu sei. Com a Srta. Blanchard. De quanto tempo é o contrato? Ah, espera aí. Você não tem. Você está me entendendo? Pra algo crescer, Srta. Swan, precisa ter raízes. E você? Não tem nenhuma. As pessoas não mudam. Só se enganam achando que mudam. :Emma: Você não me conhece. :Regina: Não, acho que conheço sim. Só peço que enquanto você segue com sua vidinha transitória, pense no que é melhor pro Henry. Talvez uma ruptura. Vai acontecer de qualquer jeito. Aproveite seu chocolate. :(Regina se levanta e sai da lanchonete. Emma se levantar e derrama o chocolate em sua camisa. Ruby se aproxima e lhe entrega um pano) :Emma: Ah! Não acredito. :Ruby: Eesh. :Emma: Você tem uma máquina de lavar? :Ruby: Mmhmm! :(Emma entra na lavanderia. Ela pega a camisa e a joga na máquina de lavar. Há uma jovem no cômodo também. Ela está segurando lençóis rosas) :Ashley: Ah, não, não, não, não! :Emma: Está tudo bem? :Ashley: Os lençóis. Eles uh... Estão cor de rosa. :Emma: Tenta alvejante. (Ashley abaixa os lençóis e se torna óbvio que ela está grávida) Ah. :Ashley: Ontem a noite, eu senti umas contrações e o médico disse que pode nascer a qualquer momento. :Emma: Ah, é? Que bom. :Ashley: É que, um, quando... Quando ele nascer, acham que eu não vou conseguir. Todos acham que eu não posso fazer nada. Talvez tenham razão. :Emma: Danem-se. :Ashley: O quê? :Emma: Danem-se. Quantos anos você tem? :Ashley: Dezenove. :Emma: Eu tinha dezoito. :Ashley: Quando... Quando você teve um bebê? :Emma: É. Eu sei como é. Eles amam dizer o que você pode ou não fazer, especialmente com um bebê. Mas o que quer que esteja pensando em fazer, ou se vai desistir, a escolha é sua. :Ashley: Não é como você pensa. :Emma: Nunca é. Vão te dizer quem você é a vida toda. Você tem que revidar dizendo "não, eu sou eu!" Quer ser vista de outra forma? Faça acontecer. Se você quer mudar as coisas, corra atrás, mude elas, porque não existe fada madrinha nesse mundo. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Sr. Gold - Penhores & Antiquário. O Sr. Gold fecha a sua loja de penhores à noite e vai embora. Ashley está esperando ao lado do edifício. Uma vez que ele sai, ela quebra a janela da porta com um tijolo, abre a porta e entra. Ela vai para a parte de trás da loja de penhores e encontra um cofre escondido. No entanto, o Sr. Gold aparece por trás dela. :Gold: Ashley. O que está fazendo? :Ashley: Mudando a minha vida. :(Ela ataca o Sr. Gold com um spray de pimenta. Ele cai, bate a cabeça e desmaia. Ashley pega as chaves dele e abre o cofre) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Casa dos Mills. Regina está colocando batom no espelho. Henry está sentado na mesa lendo um gibi. :Regina: Sei que você pensa o contrário, mas eu não gosto de reuniões do conselho aos sábados. Mas às vezes, elas são inevitáveis. Agora, conhece as regras? :Henry: Sim para dever de casa, e não para TV, e ficar dentro de casa. :Regina: É isso aí. Não quero que você saia de casa de jeito nenhum. :Henry: Ou seja, não encontrar a minha mãe. :Regina: Ela não é sua mãe. Ela é só uma mulher de passagem. Agora faça o que eu digo, ou haverá consequências. Volto às cinco em ponto. :(Regina sai. Assim que ela sai com o carro, Henry pega sua mochila e sai de casa) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Apartamento de Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary Margaret está fazendo comida enquanto Emma está desempacotando suas coisas. :Emma: Que bom que minhas coisas estão aqui. Ah, obrigada. :Mary Margaret: Isso é tudo que você tem? :Emma: Como assim? :Mary Margaret: Tem mais guardado? :Emma: Não, isso é tudo. Eu não sou sentimental. :Mary Margaret: Bom, deve ser mais fácil na hora de mudar. :(Há uma batida na porta. Mary Margaret abre) :Gold: Srta. Blanchard. A Srta. Swan está? (Emma se levanta e vai até a porta. O Sr. Gold estende sua mão) Olá, meu nome é Gold. Nos vimos na sua chegada. :Emma: Eu me lembro. :Gold: Ótimo. Tenho algo a lhe propor, Srta. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Estou procurando por alguém. :Emma: Sério? Um... :Mary Margaret: Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou dar um pulinho no banheiro. :(Mary Margaret sai, deixando os dois sozinhos na porta) :Gold: Eu tenho uma foto. O nome dela é Ashley Boyd. Ela levou algo meu que é de valor. :Emma: Então, por que não chama a polícia? :Gold: Porque, uh... Ela é uma jovem confusa. Está grávida. Sozinha, assustada. Não quero arruinar a vida dessa moça. Mas quero reaver o que é meu. :Emma: O que é? :Gold: Bom, uma das vantagens de não se procurar a polícia é a discrição. Digamos que é um objeto de valor e pronto. :Emma: Quando a viu pela última vez? :Gold: Ontem a noite. Foi assim que recebi isso. (Ele mostra a Emma o corte em sua testa) E não combina com ela. Ela estava aflita, dizendo que iria mudar a sua vida. Não sei o que deu nela. Srta. Swan, por favor, me ajude a encontrá-la. A única outra opção seria chamar a polícia. Acho que ninguém quer ver essa criança nascer numa cadeia, não é? :Emma: Não, é claro que não. :Gold: Então, vai me ajudar? :Emma: Eu vou ajudá-la. :Gold: Que bom. :(Henry entra sem bater) :Henry: Ei, Emma. Estava pensando que nós... :Gold: Oi, Henry. Como você está? :Henry: Muito bem. :Gold: Ótimo. Mande lembranças à sua mãe. E, um, boa sorte, Srta. Swan. :(O Sr. Gold sai) :Henry: Você sabe quem ele é? :Emma: Claro que sei. :Henry: Quem? Porque eu ainda não descobri. :Emma: Ah. Eu quis dizer na vida real. :Henry: Isso é tudo que você trouxe? :Emma: Henry, o que está fazendo aqui? :Henry: Minha mãe está fora até as cinco. Eu pensei em darmos uma volta. :Emma: Bem que eu gostaria. Mas eu tenho que resolver uma coisa. :(A cena corta para Emma e Henry caminhando pela rua principal) :Henry: Por favor, deixa eu te ajudar. :Emma: Não! Pode ser perigoso. :Henry: A moça grávida é perigosa? :Emma: Ela roubou o Sr. Gold. :Henry: Maneiro! :Emma: Isso não é um jogo. Ela está desesperada. :Henry: Como você sabe? :Emma: Sabendo. :Henry: Bom, então vamos procurar ela. :Emma: Ah, não, não, não, não. Nada de vamos. Você não pode vir comigo. :Henry: Então vou procurar sozinho. :Emma: Eu te encontro e te trago de volta. :Henry: Então não estaria ajudando a moça. :Emma: Eu só estou tentando ser responsável. :Henry: E eu só estou tentando ficar um tempo com você. :(Henry entra no carro de Emma) :Emma: Ah, isso não é nada justo. :Henry: Então, a moça. Qual é a história dela? ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio do Príncipe Thomas. Cinderela está vendo os fogos na sacada do castelo. O Príncipe Thomas se aproxima dela. :Thomas: O que foi? :Cinderela: Nada. Todo ano quando eu era pequena, eu via os fogos bem de longe. E eu sabia o que significavam. Que algo especial estava acontecendo no palácio. E agora, eles são pra mim. Pro nosso casamento. :(Cinderela e o príncipe se beijam. A cena corta para eles descendo as escadas, onde eles se encontram com Branca de Neve, o Príncipe Encantado e pai do príncipe Thomas. Cinderela e Branca de Neve se abraçam) :Cinderela: Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo. :Branca: Ah, que linda. :(Todos estão emparelhados e dançando. Todos mudam de parceiros com a música) :O Rei: Minha querida Ella. É uma grande emoção tê-la em nossa família. E eu espero que em breve ela cresça. :Encantado: (Para Branca de Neve) Minha querida. (Para Cinderela) Parabéns, Ella. Vocês vão ser muito felizes. :Cinderela: Obrigada, James. :Branca: Ella, querida. (Branca de Neve pega Cinderela e dança com ela) Desculpa! Essa é realmente uma noite pra se comemorar. Se dá conta da inspiração que você é para todos? :Cinderela: Tudo que eu fiz foi me casar. :Branca: Tudo que você fez, foi mostrar que qualquer um pode mudar sua vida. Me orgulho de você. :(Elas se separam. Cinderela corre para Rumplestiltskin) :Rumplestiltskin: Também me orgulho de você. :Cinderela: Você. O que está fazendo aqui? :Rumplestiltskin: Só queria ver se você estava feliz com o seu lado do acordo. Você sabe. Amor verdadeiro, riquezas, finais felizes. Você conseguiu tudo que desejava? :Cinderela: Consegui. E agora, o que você quer? Qual é o seu preço? Minhas jóias? O anel? :Rumplestiltskin: Não, querida. Fique com eles. O que eu quero é algo que você ainda não tem, é algo que eu sei que está vindo. Seu primogênito. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio do Príncipe Thomas. Cinderela está fazendo as malas. O Príncipe Thomas entra. :Thomas: O que está fazendo? :Cinderela: Pensei que estivesse caçando. :Thomas: Eu estava, mas o tempo estava ruim, então voltamos cedo. Vamos pra algum lugar? Você vai pra algum lugar. :Cinderela: Algo aconteceu. :Thomas: O quê? :Cinderela: Eu estou grávida. :Thomas: Ella, isso é maravilhoso! Por que está triste? Isso era o que queríamos. :Cinderela: Tem mais uma coisa. Quando nos encontramos no baile naquela noite, não foi minha Fada Madrinha que me enviou. Foi Rumplestiltskin. Eu fiz um acordo com ele. Eu fui estúpida. Eu não entendia o preço da magia. Então, eu prometi algo a ele. :Thomas: O que você prometeu a ele? :Cinderela: Ele me enganou. Pensei que ele quisesse jóias ou ouro. :Thomas: E o que era? (Cinderela massageia sua barriga) O nosso bebê? :Cinderela: Eu sinto muito. E agora, eu vou perder tudo. Minha vida, você. :Thomas: Não. Não me importa o que esse herege disse. Foi a magia que nos uniu, mas não criou esse amor. :Cinderela: Mas eu fiz um acordo. Eu não posso quebrar isso. Ele é muito poderoso. :Thomas: A resposta é simples. Faremos outro acordo. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Lanchonete da Vovó, exterior. Emma e Henry estão conversando com Ruby. O carro de Ruby está sendo rebocado. :Emma: Então acha que o namorado dela está envolvido no desaparecimento? :Ruby: Isso significaria que ele está envolvido com ela, mas não está. Ele terminou quando soube da gravidez. Não falo com ela desde então. Como eu disse, ele é um... (O carro de Ruby é abruptamente jogado e o chaveiro de lobo que está pairado sobre o retrovisor interno quase quebra) Ei, Billy. Tenha cuidado! Quase quebrou meu lobo, Billy. É um amuleto. :Billy: Me desculpa, Ruby. Mas olha, está inteiro. :Emma: Um, escuta. E a família dela? :Ruby: Ah, um, ela tem uma madrasta e duas meias-irmãs com quem ela não fala. :Henry: Espera aí. Madrasta, meias-irmãs, e ela ainda é empregada? :Emma: Henry. Agora não. :Ruby: Olha. Eu não sei o que você soube, mas está errado. Todos acham que ela não pode ter o bebê, mas ela está tentando. Frequentando um curso, tentando melhorar... Dando um jeito na vida dela. Entende isso? :Emma: Eu acho que sim. :Ruby: É melhor ficar fora disso. Ela já sofreu o bastante. :Emma: Eu já passei por isso, e posso ajudá-la; :Ruby: Tenta o ex dela. :Emma: Onde eu o encontro? :Ruby: Ele mora com o pai. :(A cena corta para Emma batendo na porta de Sean. Ao mesmo tempo, o pai de Sean está guardando seu carro na garagem. Sean abre a porta) :Sean: Pois não? :Emma: Sean Herman? :Sean: Isso. Quem é você? :Emma: Sou Emma Swan. Eu... Estou procurando Ashley Boyd. Ela está com problemas. Achei que ela estivesse aqui. :(O pai de Sean se aproxima da porta) :Mitchell: Meu filho não tem nada a ver com essa garota. Seja lá qual for o problema dela, sinto muito, mas nós não podemos ajudar. :Emma: Foi por sua causa que ele terminou com ela. :Mitchell: Com certeza. Eu não vou deixar o meu filho jogar a vida dele fora por um erro. :Emma: Então disse pra ele terminar com ela? :Mitchell: O que eles iam fazer? Criar o filho deles no banco de trás do carro? :Emma: Tem gente que só tem o banco de trás do carro. :Mitchell: Azar o deles. Isso não vai acontecer com o meu filho. :Sean: Pai, vamos ajudar ela a procurar. :Mitchell: É perda de tempo, Sean. :Emma: Sean, se quiser vem comigo. Não deixe outras pessoas decidirem por você. Se Ashley fugir com esse bebê, ela vai ter sérios problemas. :Sean: Ela está fugindo com o bebê? :Emma: Sim. :Mitchell: Sean, pra dentro. Agora. (Sean entra na casa) Olha. Se eu soubesse onde ela está, eu te diria. Tive vários problemas pra ter o acordo. :Emma: Acordo? Que acordo? :Mitchell: Você não sabe? Ashley concordou em entregar a criança. E está sendo bem paga pra isso. :Emma: Ela vendeu o bebê? :Mitchell: Você faz isso soar tão sórdido. Eu encontrei alguém que achará um lar adequado para o bebê. :Emma: Quem é você pra dizer que Ashley não é capaz de oferecer isso? :Mitchell: Olha pra ela. Ela é uma adolescente. E nunca demonstrou qualquer responsabilidade. Como ela poderia saber o que é ser mãe? :Emma: Talvez ela esteja mudando. :Mitchell: Todo mundo diz isso. Escuta. Eu encontrei alguém que vai pagar muito bem pra Ashley. Alguém que vai deixar todo mundo feliz. :Emma: O Sr. Gold. :Mitchell: Não foi por isso que te contrataram? Pra entregar o bebê pra ele? ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Carro de Emma. Emma e Henry estão andando no carro de Emma. :Henry: Você não pode fazer ela trair o Gold. Ninguém nunca quebrou um acordo com ele. :Emma: Fico feliz em ser a primeira. Se a Ashley quer ter o bebê, tem que ter. Quem quer ser mãe tem que ter a permissão de ter. (Eles chegam na Lanchonete da Vovó. Eles entram e Emma se aproxima de Ruby) Por que você não me disse que ela vendeu o bebê? :Ruby: Eu não achei que fosse importante. :Emma: Sério? Mesmo que seja por isso que ela esteja fugindo? :Ruby: A Ashley é minha amiga. Eu não gosto que as pessoas julguem ela. :(Emma vê o chaveiro de lobo de Ruby no balcão) :Emma: Cadê o seu carro? Você não me mandou até o Sean pra encontrá-la. Me mandou lá pra dar uma vantagem pra ela. :Ruby: Eu só estou tentando ajudar ela. :Emma: Eu também. A Ashley está mais encrencada do que você imagina. Onde ela está? Ela não pode lidar com o Gold sem mim. :Ruby: Eu não posso falar na frente dele. É o filho da prefeita. :Henry: Ei, eu estou do seu lado. :Emma: Henry, eu tenho que encontrar essa moça. Mas pra isso, eu preciso que você vá pra casa, está bem? Então por favor, presta atenção. De verdade. Ela não vai me contar nada com você por perto. :Henry: Está bem. :Emma: Obrigada. :(Henry deixa a Lanchonete) :Ruby: Ela deixou a cidade. Disse que ia tentar ir pra Boston. Ela pode se esconder lá. :Emma: Faz quanto tempo que ela partiu? :Ruby: Faz uma meia-hora. :(A cena corta para Emma dirigindo seu carro. Henry, que estava se escondendo, aparece) :Henry: O que ela disse? :Emma: Henry! O que você está fazendo? Eu vou pra Boston. Você não pode vir comigo. :Henry: Você não pode ir pra Boston! Ela não pode ir embora. Coisas ruins acontecem com quem sai. :Emma: Não tenho tempo de discutir sobre a Maldição. Vou deixar você em casa. :Henry: Tem que impedir ela antes que se machuque! Estamos perdendo tempo! E se você me deixar em casa, nunca vai alcançar ela. :Emma: Henry. :Henry: Então o Sr. Gold vai ligar pra polícia, e ele vai mandar prender ela. :Emma: ... Põe o cinto. Ashley, no que você foi se meter? ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, uma das minas dos anões. A Cinderela, o Príncipe Thomas, o Príncipe Encantado e Zangado estão andando entre as masmorras. :Cinderela: Por que estamos aqui? :Thomas: Precisamos de um lugar pra prendê-lo. :Encantado: Rumplestiltskin é o homem mais perigoso de todos os reinos. Precisamos de uma prisão especial. Usaremos as minas para prendê-lo. :Cinderela: Como vamos atraí-lo? Ele sempre enganou a todos. :Zangado: A força dele também é uma fraqueza. Os acordos. Ele não consegue não fazê-los, e já sabemos com quem ele quer fazer o próximo. Você. :Encantado: Enviamos o recado por um passarinho azul da Branca. Ele aceitou se encontrar com você. Você vai dizer que o Mestre ouviu dois batimentos cardíacos no estetoscópio. :Thomas: Você vai dizer que são gêmeos. :Encantado: E se ele quiser os dois, e ele vai querer, proponha um novo acordo. Zangado. :(Zangado pega uma caixa e a abre. Dentro tem uma pena vermelha) :Cinderela: Uma pena? Eu não entendi. :Zangado: A Fada Azul lançou um feitiço nela. Quem assinar com isso é imobilizado e a magia é anulada. :Encantado: Você só tem que fazê-lo assinar o contrato. Ella, este homem é um verme. Você estará fazendo um favor ao reino. :Cinderela: Devemos usar magia? Não é isso que está causando esses problemas? E se essa magia também tiver um preço? :Thomas: Então eu pagarei. Farei de tudo para proteger você e o nosso filho. :Encantado: Vamos. :(Eles vão mais longe na masmorra até que chegam a uma cela) :Zangado: Espero que goste. Muito sangue de anão foi derramado aqui. :Cinderela: Tem certeza que vai dar certo? :Encantado: Uma vez lá dentro, ele nunca mais sairá. Estará segura. :Thomas: Podemos fazer isso, Ella. :Cinderela: Está bem. Vamos pegá-lo. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, saída de Storybrooke. Emma e Henry estão andando no carro. Henry vê algo à frente e aponta. :Henry: Não te falei! É o carro dela. :(Eles encostam e correm para o carro de Ruby, que foi conduzido à uma vala) :Emma: Ashley! :(Ashley não está no carro. Eles ouvem um gemido e encontram Ashley sentada na grama) :Ashley: Meu bebê! Está nascendo! :(A cena corta para Emma, Henry e Ashley no carro de Emma) :Henry: O bebê está mesmo nascendo? :Emma: Está sim. Não se preocupe, o hospital não é longe. :Ashley: Não! Não, não, não. Me leva pra Boston. Não posso voltar lá. :Emma: Não temos quatro horas. Confia em mim. Eu sei. :Ashley: Eu não posso voltar lá. Por favor. Ele vai pegar o meu bebê. :Emma: Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Sabe o que está fazendo? Você está pronta para ficar com a criança? :Ashley: Estou. :Emma: Tem certeza? Porque eu não estava. :Ashley: Não estava? :Emma: Não. Se quer dar o melhor pra essa criança, tem que ser com alguém que está preparado. Sua vida toda vai mudar, e se decidir isso, não poderá mais fugir. Você terá que crescer e nunca poderá partir. Entendeu? :Ashley: Sim. Eu quero o meu filho. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, um castelo não identificado, terrenos. Cinderela está esperando por Rumplestiltskin. :Rumplestiltskin: Ora, ora, ora! Está começando a aparecer. Um passarinho me falou que você queria conversar. :Cinderela: Sim. Quero mudar o acordo. :Rumplestiltskin: Eu não costumo fazer isso. :Cinderela: Mas acho que vai querer. Vou ter gêmeos. :Rumplestiltskin: É mesmo? Ooo! Vamos dar uma olhada. Você quer o que? Entregar os dois? (Cinderela acena) Mas por que faria isso? :Cinderela: Meu marido, ele... Está num momento difícil. Nosso reino está pobre, estamos perdendo dinheiro, as plantações estão morrendo... Não podemos sustentar nem o nosso povo. :Rumplestiltskin: E você vai negociar seu outro filho por... Conforto? :Cinderela: Eu posso ter mais filhos, mas não posso fazer plantações crescerem em terra morta. Em troca do nosso outro filho, você fará com que nossa terra seja fértil de novo. Acho mais que justo. :Rumplestiltskin: Sim! Sim, sim. É justo. Se estiver dizendo a verdade. :Cinderela: Estou. E tudo que tem que fazer, é assinar na linha pontilhada. :Rumplestiltskin: Que pena adorável! Onde a conseguiu? :Cinderela: É do nosso castelo. :Rumplestiltskin: O único jeito de me impedir, é com magia. :Cinderela: Não estou tentando impedi-lo. :Rumplestiltskin: Claro que não está. Porque como todos sabemos, toda magia tem um preço. E se você usá-la para digamos, me aprisionar, sua dívida comigo só irá aumentar. E nós não queremos isso, queremos? :Cinderela: Assine o contrato, por favor. :Rumplestiltskin: Tem certeza de que está feliz com esse novo acordo? (Cinderela levanta o contrato. Rumplestiltskin o pega e se prepara para assiná-lo) Então que assim seja. :(Ele assina e instantaneamente se imobiliza) :Cinderela: Thomas! :Rumplestiltskin: Ninguém quebra acordos comigo, querida. Ninguém. Não importa onde esteja, em que terra se encontre, eu garanto. O seu bebê será meu. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Hospital. Emma e Henry estão sentados na sala de espera. :Henry: Sabe, Emma. Você é diferente. :Emma: Como assim? :Henry: Você é a única que pode fazer isso. :Emma: Quebrar a maldição? Eu sei. Você já disse. :Henry: Não. Sair daqui. Você é a única que pode sair de Storybrooke. :Emma: Você já saiu e foi me encontrar em Boston. :Henry: Mas eu voltei. Tenho 10 anos. Não tenho escolha. Mas se alguém mais tentar, coisas ruins podem acontecer. :Emma: Todos, menos eu? :Henry: Você é a salvadora. Pode fazer o que quiser. Você pode sair. :(Uma médica se aproxima deles) :Médica: Srta. Swan. O bebê é uma menina saudável de três quilos, e a mãe passa muito bem. :(O Sr. Gold tinha acabado de entrar no hospital) :Gold: Que boa notícia. Bom trabalho, Srta. Swan. Obrigado por trazer minha mercadoria. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, um castelo não identificado, terrenos. Rumplestiltskin está sendo levado para uma cela atrás de uma carruagem. Cinderela e o Príncipe Thomas estão repousando do lado. :Cinderela: Será que conseguimos? :Thomas: Sim. Eu disse que conseguiríamos. :Cinderela: Fiquei com tanto medo. Com medo de falharmos. E eu ter que voltar para aquela vida. Aquela vida horrível. Eu... Fiquei com medo de te perder. E que nada mudaria. :Thomas: Enquanto eu estiver vivo, você não voltará para aquela vida. (Eles se beijam) Agora. Como está nossa pequena Alexandra? :Cinderela: Alexandra? :Thomas: Eu não te falei que escolhi um nome? :Cinderela: Nome? Parece uma sentença de prisão. :Thomas: Ah, mas eu gostei. :Cinderela: Homens. Não entendem nada de... :(Ela se debruça de dor) :Thomas: Ella, o que foi? :Cinderela: Ai... É o bebê. Tem algo errado. :Thomas: Não pode ser. É muito cedo. É o nervosismo. A euforia. :Cinderela: Eu estou tonta. :Thomas: Senta, senta. Eu vou buscar água. :Cinderela: Certo. (Ele corre para a floresta e encontra um poço. Ele vai arrastar o balde para cima, quando ouve um ruído nos arbustos) Thomas! Está tudo bem! Passou! Thomas? (Ela vai para a floresta e se depara com o poço. No entanto, o Príncipe Thomas se foi e tudo o que resta é a sua capa) Thomas? Thomas! (Cinderela volta para onde Rumplestiltskin está enjaulado e onde o resto está esperando) O que você fez? :Encantado: Ella, o que houve? :Zangado: Vossa alteza, o que houve? :Cinderela: O que você fez com o meu Thomas? :Rumplestiltskin: Eu não fiz nada. Caso não tenha notado, eu estava fazendo outra coisa. :Cinderela: Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele. Você sabe. Me diga! :Rumplestiltskin: Não tenho ideia, querida. Mas eu te avisei. Toda magia tem um preço. Parece que alguém acabou de pagar. :Encantado: Não ouça ele. Vamos achar o Thomas. :Rumplestiltskin: Não, não vão. Enquanto a dívida não for paga, enquanto o bebê não for meu, vocês nunca o verão de novo. Nem neste mundo nem no próximo, Cinderela, esse bebê será meu. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Hospital. Sr. Gold está pegando uma xícara de café na máquina de café. Emma caminha ao lado dele. :Gold: Ora, ora. Hoje deve ser o meu dia de sorte. Aceita um café, Srta. Swan? :Emma: O bebê? É a sua mercadoria? Por que não me contou? :Gold: Porque na época você não precisava saber. :Emma: Sério? Ou pensou que eu não faria o serviço? :Gold: Pelo contrário, achei que seria mais eficaz se descobrisse por si mesma. Depois de ver a vida difícil da Ashley, pensei que faria sentido. Pra você. Se tem alguém que entende os motivos de se entregar um bebê, esse alguém é você. :Emma: Não vai ficar com a criança. :Gold: Na verdade, nós temos um acordo. E os meus acordos são sempre honrados. Senão, eu terei que envolver a polícia, e o bebê iria para a adoção. O que seria uma pena. O sistema de adoção não é muito agradável, não é Emma? :Emma: Não vai acontecer. :Gold: Gosto da sua confiança. É encantadora. Mas eu só preciso prestar queixa. Afinal, ela arrombou a minha loja. :Emma: Pra roubar um contrato. :Gold: Nem sei o que ela procurava. :Emma: Nenhum júri no mundo prenderia uma mulher cujo o único motivo pra ter feito uma invasão era ficar com seu filho. Aposto tudo como o contrato não se sustenta. E você? Sem falar no que surgiria sobre você no processo. Eu acho que você é bem mais do que um simples leiloeiro. Quer mesmo começar essa briga? :Gold: Gosto de você, Srta. Swan. Não ter medo de mim é arrogante ou presunçoso. Mas prefiro você do meu lado. :Emma: Então ela vai ficar com o bebê? :Gold: Não, ainda não. Temos a questão do meu acordo com a Srta. Boyd. :Emma: Rasgue. :Gold: Eu não faço isso. Os contratos, acordos, eles são o próprio fundamento da existência civilizada. Então o transfiro pra você. Se quiser que Ashley fique com o bebê, terá que fazer um acordo comigo. :Emma: O que quer? :Gold: Eu ainda não sei. Fica me devendo um favor. :Emma: Fechado. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Hospital, quarto de Ashley. Emma e Henry entram no quarto. Ela está segurando o bebê. :Emma: Oi. Qual é o nome? :Ashley: Alexandra. :Emma: É lindo. :Ashley: Obrigada por me trazer pra cá. :Emma: O Sr. Gold está lá fora. Eu cuidei dele. Ela é sua. :Ashley: Ela é minha? O que você fez? :Emma: Um acordo com ele. :Ashley: Obrigada. :Emma: Ah, ei, garoto. São quase cinco horas. Eu tenho que te levar pra casa. :(Emma e Henry correm para fora do quarto) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Cama e Café da Vovó, um quarto de hóspedes. Regina está fechando seu vestido. Um chuveiro pode ser ouvido no fundo. :Regina: Eu preciso ir. Henry está me esperando em casa às cinco. A gente se encontra de novo. Na próxima reunião do conselho. E não esquece. Deixou as meias embaixo da cama. :(Regina sai) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Carro de Emma. Emma e Henry estão no carro. :Emma: Abóbora. Meu codinome. Em homenagem à Cinderela. Abóbora. (Henry sacode sua cabeça) Tem um melhor em mente? :Henry: Tenho. :Emma: Então? :Henry: Não sei se você está preparada. :(Emma dirige até a casa de Henry. Henry desce do carro, mas depois dele Emma o chama) :Emma: Henry! Aquilo que você disse sobre eu poder ir embora. :Henry: Sim? :Emma: Até amanhã. :(Emma vai embora. Henry corre para dentro, assim que o carro de Regina entra na garagem. Ele corre para cima e um de seus sapatos cai. Regina entra na porta da frente) :Regina: Henry! (Henry corre para seu quarto, joga sua mochila e pega um livro. Ele se deita em sua cama e tira o outro sapato. Regina grita enquanto sobe as escadas. Ela entra no quarto de Henry) Henry? O que foi que eu disse? Você não pode deixar seus tênis jogados na escada. Alguém pode tropeçar neles. :(Regina entrega o sapato a Henry. Ele dá um suspiro de alívio) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Hospital, quarto de Ashley. Sean entra no quarto. Ashley está conversando com Alexandra. :Ashley: Linda. :Sean: É ela? :Ashley: Sean. :Sean: Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter te deixado. :Ashley: Você voltou? :Sean: É. Eu voltei. Toma. Eu trouxe um presente pra ela. (Ele pega um par de sapatos e tenta colocá-los nos pés do bebê) Eu não sei se vão servir, mas... :Ashley: São perfeitos. :(Eles se beijam) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, em frente à casa de Henry. Emma está encostada no carro dela. Ela pega o telefone e um pedaço de papel. Ela disca um número. :Graham: Alô? :Emma: Graham? É a Emma. Estava pensando... Talvez criar raízes não seja ruim. A vaga ainda está de pé? :Graham: Claro que sim. :Emma: Então eu topo. A Regina não vai se incomodar? :Graham: Eu não estou nem aí. É o meu departamento. Te vejo na segunda. :Emma: Até. :(Emma desliga. Em um quarto da Pousada da Vovó, Graham está no mesmo quarto que Regina estava mais cedo. Ele olha debaixo da cama e pega suas meias) FIM DO EPISÓDIO Categoria:Transcripts de Episódios